Can't Take It
by millenniumthief
Summary: All Bakura wanted was to be free from the shadow controlling his life. All he wanted was the closure that should have come from his departure...Set post series/Song fic.


Disclaimer: Again? Nah, I don't own Yu-gi-oh or "Can't Take It." The song would belong to AAR, one of my favorite bands EVER!

A/N: Yep, another short, song inspired Bakura Ryou fic. Ever notice how many there are that can do that? I have!

Can't Take It

_**You speak to me  
I know this will be temporary**_

You…the stranger that suddenly spoke to me in my bedroom. I couldn't see you, but you made yourself known for the first time after I met Yugi. It sounded as though you had been with me for longer than I had realized. You had caused all of my friends to fall into their comas. And as soon as I fought you the first time, I should have realized…

You weren't out for my help. All you wanted was me to leave you alone to do your own work. So, you never spoke to me after that, not until Duelist Kingdom. It was during the duel with Yugi when I went against your wishes. You hated me for that. I knew you did, because you wanted to steal Mokuba's body over mine.

_**You ask to leave,  
but I can tell you that I've had enough**_

Yes, you wanted to leave me, because I was too much of a bother to you. I wasn't going to let you get away with everything you wanted, and you knew it. Mokuba's body, soulless, would have made the perfect vessel for you. But your plan failed when Tristan attacked you and Mokuba gained back his soul.

Secretly, I was happy that Yugi had defeated Pegasus and won back both Kaiba brothers' souls. That meant that you had lost, and that you were stuck with me. I didn't want to force you on anyone else, because you were my battle. I, alone, was the one that should possess the most knowledge of how I could possibly be rid of you for good.

**_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it_**

Your presence began tearing me apart…It was plain to anyone who would have taken the time to look, but for the longest time, I felt it was just you. You were always around, no matter if I wanted you to be or not. I grew so tired of constantly knowing…every one of my actions was watched. I wanted you to vanish out of my life.

_**and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go**_

And isn't it ironic that no matter how strong you claimed to be, you couldn't be anything without my existence. In all your shadow power, you were restrained by me, my body, because without it, you would just be a soul trapped away in the Millennium Ring. Believe me, I would have given anything for you to stop using me as your vessel. In a way it would have been easier to see you standing in front of me than knowing you were within me. In your own body…How I would have loved to see you walk away from me, but you couldn't…

**_Step up to me  
I know that you've got something buried_**

The strength of your mind was also something that bothered me. You were always hiding something from me, something it felt like you were afraid to acknowledge. What was it? What could you have possible hidden that fed your anger to defeat the spirit of the puzzle?

_**I'll set you free  
You set conditions, but I've had enough**_

I could have helped you, you know…But you didn't want to be helped. You didn't want to be freed from the part of you that only wanted revenge. Thousands of years you had to think about it in solitude, but when you finally reemerged, you could have told anyone. You could have asked me for help…

In your own sick way, you had already assumed that I would just do your bidding, though. That's why you took my move in your first duel as a betrayal. You called it that, even though you had never spoken to me about your motives or your reasoning. How could I have known? And I just continued to fight you…

**_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_**

**_Come back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove_**

You managed to make everyone think that I was in control most of the times you were talking to them. You tried your best to act as me, to fool them, and it worked. But there were other times when it felt it wasn't so fake…  
_**  
It comes and goes  
Yeah, it comes and goes  
A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move**_

One time, you actually felt different. The second duel you had been waiting for with Yugi. Marik was inside my head as well, telling you what to do and I found myself released from your control. But when Yugi had to attack or lose the duel, lose his opportunity to save the world yet again, you stepped in. But I know why that was…  
_**  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be temporary  
I know this will be, but I've had enough**_

You couldn't risk losing my body for your plans. It was all another ruse. I doubt there was any kindness left in your soul for anybody. Like always, it was just that one momentary act of desperation to protect yourself. And not long after, you possessed my body again, following Yugi to Egypt.

**_I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go_**

After all that time, I just wanted a bit of peace in my life. I wanted you gone, just like I had from the moment you spoke to me. But it's never going to happen.

_**I can't take it  
This welcome is gone and  
I've waited long enough to make it  
and if you're so strong  
you might as well just do it alone  
And I'll watch you go**_

You see, even though you may have left, vanished without a trace just like the Pharaoh, I never saw you go. You have left your scars permanently. I didn't get to see you walk away, like I wished when you were controlling my body. I never got the satisfaction of knowing you had escaped my body. Sometimes, it still feels like you're here, and I wonder if you're truly gone. It tears at me every night, wondering if I'm going to wake up the next morning somewhere else, fearing what may have been done with me…I can't take it…

--

A/N: And all he wanted was some closure…So, good, bad? How was it? It's strange how I keep following up happy Bakura stories with angsty ones. Well, I always love hearing what you have to say, and to everyone, thank you for reading this far!

Thank you **Unique Art** for telling me about bolding and italics issues. I really appreciate it!


End file.
